


#8 Baking

by KittyNoir666



Series: Felix Month 2019 [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyNoir666/pseuds/KittyNoir666
Summary: The group learns how to bake.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Félix
Series: Felix Month 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409209
Kudos: 35





	#8 Baking

**Baking**

“DON’T YOU DARE DROP THAT!” Nyx yelled at Claude who is holding a three stacked cake halfway to being done with the frosting. 

“OH YEAH HOW YOU GONNA STOP ME HUH!” Claude yelled back at Nyx.

“CLAUDE LEAVE NYX’S CAKE ALONE!” Allegra creamed at him

“OMG OMG OMG” Allan repeated. 

Meanwhile, Felix and Marinette were preparing themselves to see if they can hold Nyx back if she attacked Claude.

“I SWEAR TO MY GODS AND GODDESSES THAT IF YOU DROP OR THROW THAT CAKE I WILL KILL YOU” Nyx warned him.

“OH OH REALLY, WELL THEN,” Claude yelled back dropping Nyx’s cake.

Nyx screamed bloody murder and launched herself to Claude. 

**~~0~~ Before~~0~~**

The group minus Nyx are sitting in the cafe that became the quantic group’s hang out after the first day they came here. Later, also being a place Marinette’s safe place other than her home.

“You don't know how to bake?” Marinette asked the group.

“Marinette not all of us grew up with baking parents,” Allan said

“Yeah and not all of us live on top of a bakery” Claude inputted

“Then how about I teach you” Marinette offered

“That's really nice of you Marinette,” Felix said, “We would be honored for you to teach us.”

“Great,” Marinette said, “then come by tomorrow so I can teach you”

“Sounds like plan sis” Allan agreed

“I’ll see guys tomorrow then,” Marinette said while starting to get up to leave, “Bye guys”

“Bye,” They all said together while waving goodbye

**~~0~~ Day of ~~0~~**

“Hey Felix you're the last to arrive” Marinette greeted him

“Sorry I’m a little late it’s just that I had to do something quickly beforehand and it lasted longer then I would have liked” Felix explained

“Hey don’t worry about it,” Marinette replied leading him to her kitchen where the others were waiting, “So the bakery is closed because my parents are at a party in La Rochelle so they won’t be back until tomorrow so we have the house to ourselves.”

“Hey guys,” Felix greeted the others

“Hey Fe” Allan and Allegra greeted

“Heyo” Claude replied

Nyx just gave a nod as hello.

“So what do you know about baking?” Marinette asked the group.

“Um I know that you need flour, sugar, frosting, and eggs” Allan answered

“I know nothing” Claude responded

“Um, I also know nothing about it,” Allegra confessed

“I know that you need to keep an eye on it or it will be too undercooked or will burn” Felix answered.

“I know how to make tres leches cake because of my mom and the only reason I’m here is that I know for a fact this will be a disaster without looking at my tarot cards” Nyx answered

“You have very little faith in us Nyx,” Claude said

“No, it’s more like I know what it takes to make a cake and I know you guys and because I know you, I know the cakes will win against you,” Nyx said rolling her eyes.

“Nyx, you can just make the cake for yourself if you want to and then you can take it home,” Marinette offered.

Nyx thought it over before answering, “Why not since I’m already here and it’s not like I got anything else to do”

**~~0~~ Seconds before the mess ~~0~~**

For the actual baking of the cakes, they decided to move down so they didn’t have to wait too long on each cake to bake since they made different cakes that would need different temperatures. Allegra and Marinette stayed in her kitchen with their own cakes talking.

“Claude, have you checked on your cake yet?” Nyx asked Claude while Checking on her own. 

“I’ll check on it in a second Nyx, “Claude responded while still looking at his phone.

“Claude, do as Nyx says and check on your cake or it will burn.” Felix scolded him.

“Oh my god, it’ll be fine guys so stop hounding me” Claude snapped back.

This went on for a bit. Felix kept trying to tell him to do as Nyx says because Nyx knows more about this then they both do. But by then Claude’s cake had burned and was taken out of the oven and put in the sink so it could cool down. Of course, because their voices started getting louder that attracted the attention of Marinette and Allegra trying to see what was going on downstairs.

When they came down Marinette moved to be near Felix who was next to Nyx to ask what is going on. Allegra did the same with Allan whose cake was done and was waiting for the other three. At this point in time, Nyx was frosting half the outside of her cake when Claude grabbed Nyx’s almost done cake.

**~~0~~ Back to the present ~~0~~**

After Nyx launched herself to Claude both Felix and Marinette made a move to grab her and take her off of Claude. It took a bit of force before they could completely take her off of him. Then Felix put himself in between the two.

“Claude apologize to Nyx now” Felix commended Claude

“Apologize? She attacked me” Claude asked in disbelief

“And you aggravated her by dropping her cake even though she was trying to help you,” Felix told him.

“Felix forget it I’m leaving,” Nyx said grabbing her bag and heading to the door, “He can apologize or not apologize on his own terms but until then I won't be around but you know where to find me.”

With that Nyx left, leaving Felix, Marinette, Claude, Allan, and Allegra standing there. 

“Could you have been more of an ass Claude?” Allegra asked Claude. She herself grabbed her things and started heading out and follow Nyx.

“Not cool bro.” Was all Allan said while following the other two.

“I better go make things right,” Claude said saddened by what he did to his friend. He then left to see where the other three went but didn’t really follow them. 

That left both Marinette and Felix in the bakery to clean the mess. They were able to get through all of it by night time. They put away the cakes that weren't ruined for the next day. The two decided to go back upstairs and watch movies in the living room. They then both fell asleep in each other's arms while watching Mulan tired after today's events.


End file.
